<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling by milkkbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381561">falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkkbread/pseuds/milkkbread'>milkkbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>leaving [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkkbread/pseuds/milkkbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon gives up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>leaving [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read tags</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon was tired of this. He was tired of everything. He couldn’t do this anymore.</p><p>He hated how he was a disappointment. How he was the laughingstock of their family. He hated how he was treated like scum, how he would never accomplish anything. He despised how he could never do anything that was enough, and instead berated by his brothers whenever he failed to do something correctly. </p><p>
  <em>If he just died, wouldn’t everything be better?</em>
</p><p>He wouldn’t be such a waste of space anymore.</p><p>His brothers didn’t need him. All they did was make fun of him and used him as entertainment. It wouldn’t affect them that much if he just died. He could just disappear and their lives would stay the same, or even become better.</p><p>
  <em>They didn’t really need him around, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if they brought him up later, they’d just mock him and laugh at him..., right?</em>
</p><p>Mammon had tied up all his loose ends. He paid back all the debts he owed. He returned everything that he stole that was still in his possession. He terminated all business he had left. He cleaned up his room so he would be less of a burden later. He had done everything he could to erase as much traces of himself as possible.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone would be fine without him, and everything would stay the same.</em>
</p><p>He was just a burden to everyone else.</p><p>He stood there on the bridge, thinking, looking down at the dark nothingness of water below him. </p><p>It enticed him with a sense of relief, beckoned him to come closer to a peacefulness that would relieve him from being nothing, feeling nothing, being a bothersome piece of scum.</p><p>There was nothing left for him to do.</p><p>He leant forward, vision fading into nothingness, and let go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>